When Angels deserve to die
by WanderingGhost
Summary: Two men, one fate.They both dead. Spike meets Vicious again...In hell. Oneshot, songfic,No romance, please give feedback. :


**Author's note thingie: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or the characters therein. It is a FANfiction, so i think it's obvious that i'm not the creator of the characters, i just wrote the story, and used some quotes from songs i like, which belongs to: System Of a Down, and Twisted Sister/Dimmu Borgir. Enjoy, and please leave a comment. (On the story, and not on my musical-taste, those will be sent to hell to burn. :P ) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**_Welcome to the abandoned land...Come on in child, take my hand._**

_**Here there's no work, or pray….**_

_**Only one bill to pay…**_

_**There's just five words to say as you go down…**_

_**Down…**_

_**Down…**_

_**YOU'RE…GONNA…BURN…IN…HELL!"**_

He was following a raven, somehow familiar. He didn't feel like someone, who has been cut to half by a sword, and he found it strange, but ignored it. All he could focus on the moment was the bird. The big, black bird flying forward, and showing the way for him.

He was thinking on the last pieces of memories he could recall.

"_I'm the only one who can keep you alive…And the only one who can kill you…"_

"_I'll turn your words back to you…" _

He knew why he found the bird familiar…_He _had a bird too… Bigger, and from a different breed, but black as the night…black like his coat…like his soul…

- Where are you now…? – He muttered. - …Where are your icy glare and deadly blade?

The raven sat down on a branch of a tree, croaking to the green-haired man's direction.

- Where shall I go? – He asked. The bird pointed to a bridge in the distance. – Thanks.

He wandered forth, where the raven "sent" him. While he walked slowly, he thought he hears someone speaking…The voice was familiar too…

"…_Why have you forsaken me…? "_

He saw an old memory. Two kids were playing with sticks on the street.

"…_In your eyes…Forsaken me…In your thoughts…Forsaken me in your heart…"_

He ran away with her…Stabbing a friend in the back, but he thought the bastard deserves it. He didn't want to mourn over a friendship, which maybe never existed…

"_I'll cry when angels deserve to die…" _

He shot him, in the last few moments of his life, his eyes weren't cold…They were hurt, but he just came to realize it.

"_**Hear no evil, don't you see no evil, **_

_**Don't you lay no evil down on me…**_

_**Speak no evil,**_

_**Don't you think no evil,**_

_**Don't you play with evil…**_

'_**Cause I'm free…"**_

In another place not far away, another man followed another raven. He was musing about the last memories of his life too. He didn't have a bad life, he wouldn't say that. He got everything he wanted, or took it by force, if things went that way. He loved, and was being loved, he hated and was being hated, and feared, but he feared no one… No one but the man with different eyes…a traitor…his best friend…No, his arch enemy.

He took a step, and another, never slowing his pace. He knew his destination very well…

"_When angels deserve to die…" "…Angels, who has been forced out of heaven, will become demons…" _

He always thought about himself as some kind of a demon, or a fallen soul… He never was what his parents wanted him to be, he never was what others expected. He was only himself…Cruel…Cold…Bitter…Vicious…

His raven settled down on a bush before the bridge too, and croaked at him, but he didn't stop, like he was just walking the way home.

- Where do you go from here? – He asked from the mist before him.

"_Trust in my self-righteous suicide…" _

"…_I'll cry…" _

"_I never cry…" _

- You'll gonna burn in hell… - The familiar voice said. Spike blinked and tried to stare through the fog, which seemed to be everywhere around the bridge.

- I'll be happy because of one fact I know. – He replied.

- Oh?

He stepped closer to the source of the croaking voice. He saw silver hair and a black coat.

- Yeah…I'll be happy, because I know you will burn next to me.

Vicious chuckled and leaned against the barrier of the bridge.

- You know…I didn't imagine hell like this…No fire, not even a sign of devils with giant forks to poke you with…

- Feel disappointed? – Spike jested. He smiled too.

- Nah… If I ever meet a devil, it will run away screaming in fear, because I'm ten times worse than any of them.

- True.

Vicious pushed himself away from the barrier, and swept his hair away from his face.

- So? What are we gonna do? Stand here for eternity?

- Getting our asses burnt doesn't sound any better.

- True…

They looked at each other, and finally Spike started to walk away. Vicious followed, keeping the pace with him. None of them spoke any more words. It was the time for silence…And slowly their forms were consumed by the endless mist.

"**_Angels are dead, space cowboy…" _**


End file.
